


TYL! Yamamoto Takeshi X Reader(Smut) - Seven Months

by orphan_account



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 19:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4032256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takeshi has been on a mission for seven months with little to none communication, he shows his wife just how much he missed her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TYL! Yamamoto Takeshi X Reader(Smut) - Seven Months

Seven months...

Seven goddamn months away from home...

Seven goddamn months away from (Name)...

And he was finally back.

He hopped out of the car, gathering his things up and sprinted back into his house.

Yamamoto Takeshi was a usually patient man but when it comes to his wife, who he has not seen in seven months with little to no communication, he wants to see her right away.

The raven shut and locked the door behind him and goes up the stairs, skipping two at a time.

He almost skidded into their bedroom, shedding his clothes when he picked up the sound of the shower running.

With a salacious grin on his face, he slinked into the bathroom.

He slowly opened the glass door of the large shower and stepped in, his honey brown eyes scanning over her frame.

The woman was too absorbed in the feeling of the warm water on her skin.

Her head tilted back, water running over the soft curves of her body.

Her (H/C) darkening two shades with the water.

He walked up behind her and curled his arms around her waist, making her jump and almost scream.

"Hello darling..." Takeshi purred into her ear, making her relax.

"Welcome home." (Name) whispered, turning her head.

He lazily kissed her, his chest nestled against her back.

She slowly turned around to face him, her breasts now pressed against his chest.

"I... missed.... you..." He murmured between kisses.

"I missed you too." She whispered before pulling him back into a heated kiss.

Her fingers weaved into his dark hair, their bodies pressing and rocking against each other.

(Name) gave a little whimpered softly as his wandering hands.

His nails pressed gently into her skin, running them down her shoulder blades and back.

She shuddered and squeaked as he laid her down on the floor of the shower.

He gave a low growl, the bass in his voice setting the mood, "I plan on doing a lot to you..."

She reddened despite herself and let out a breathy gasp as he pushed in.

Takeshi groaned and hissed, his hips beginning to rock back and forth.

She whimpered as he began to move more, his hands clutching onto her hips.

(Name) arched her back and continued to moan.

Her teeth sunk into her bottom lip as he began to thrust in and out at a steady pace.

"Ta-Takeshi..." She gasped, clinging to him.

"Shhh...." He shushed, his palms running over her curves.

" _Oh god, it's been so long..._ " He thought, groaning and grunting.

She whimpered and bucked her hips up as well.

"Takeshi!" She cries out, her mind beginning to blank from the feeling.

"F-fuck..." He hissed.

She felt the familiar feeling of build up in her lower regions, her body trembling.

"Close?" He whispered into her ear, breath ghosting over her ear.

(Name) nodded, her face reddening further as she began to feel light headed and hot.

"Cum for me..." He growled, snapping his hips forward.

She shuddered as she came, her mind blanking.

Takeshi moaned once more, pulling down and spilling his load over her stomach.

"Christ, that was amazing." She panted.

"Well, absence makes the heart grow fonder I suppose." He chuckled.

**Author's Note:**

> KHR (c) Akira Amano
> 
> Plot (c) Me


End file.
